


“Different”

by KuroBakura



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Backstory, Crush at First Sight, Dragons, First Meetings, One Shot, Out of Character, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pre-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Loki is ambushed by a pack of thieves but the thieves were not the only ones that were watching the Trickster.





	“Different”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side story about how Loki first met Soma before my story of “Heart of A Dragon”.

D"Give us all you got!” One of thieves ordered Loki. Loki was enjoying a relaxing moment at his campsite when a band of thieves snuck into his camp. Loki tried to fight them off but there are more than he can handle. He was not going to give in, though.

 

”Are you deaf? Give us all your valuable possessions that you have!” Another one of the thieves asked him. Loki smirked.

 

”Loud and clear but for thieves, you guys really stink at your jobs.” Loki replied and then said to them. The leader of the band put his sword towards Loki’s neck. 

 

“Do not fucking tell us how to do our job! Just give us all of your valuables, you little shit.” The leader said to him. What they did not know was that no only they were talking to a God but..there was also someone else on the campsite watching this all happen but keep themselves hidden away from the commotion.

 

”Go ahead. I am not afraid of any of you. I have dealt with a lot worse than with the likes of all of you. To me, this is tame. So go ahead and try to kill me. I have faced death a couple of times before this.” Loki said to them. As the leader was about to slit Loki’s throat, a sudden breeze filled the campsite. Also...a very large shadow appeared then disappeared.

 

”What the?” The leader spoke as he looked around. All of a sudden, a dragon appeared! And this was not some small dragon either. It was HUGE. The thieves fell to the ground when it landed and Loki’s eyes widened. The dragon focused on the thieves. As the leader turned to try to kill Loki, the dragon suddenly flicked the leader to the side with one of his fingers and the leader was tossed so easily to the side. The other thieves were starting to become frightened but the dragon. 

 

“What is a dragon doing in these parts?” Loki thought to himself. The leader got up from the ground slowly. He looked at his fellow thieves.

 

”Well, what are you idiots doing?! Attack the dragon!” The leader asked and shouted.

 

”This thing is huge, boss! It is not going to to die!” One of the thieves said back to him. The leader sighed.

 

”You all are a bunch of scaredy cats! If you all wont do it then I will do it myself!” The leader spoke. He let out a scream and ran towards the dragon but he was grabbed by the dragon this time and thrown as hard as he could. The dragon looks at the other thieves. The thieves screamed in terror and ran away from the campsite. Loki was a little scared himself but he noticed that the dragon was not going after him.

 

”Did...did this dragon just _protect_  me?” Loki asked himself. He closed his eyes as he noticed a bright light suddenly flashing but it did not last long. When he opened his eyes again, he noticed now there was a person where the dragon was standing. They were lying on the ground, unconscious. Loki quickly got up from the ground and rushed over to them. Loki checked to see if they were alright. He noticed that the person was also short in stature and somewhat feminine but also had muscle definition to their body. As much as Loki tried waking him up, the person would not wake up. Not even open an eye.

 

”I can not just leave them out here. They saved me.” Loki said to himself. Even though, it was not normal for Loki to exactly show kindness towards someone, there was something about this person that made him curious. Loki picked up the person and brought them into his tent. He laid them down on his sleeping bag. Loki went back to finish making his food that he was preparing before the thieves ambush him. 

 

**####**

 

A couple of hours later, Loki was still sitting by his fire, taking in the nice breeze. He heard a noise coming from the tent as he suddenly saw the person who he brought into his tent earlier stick his head out. Loki smiled. Also, Loki was suddenly mesmerized by the person eyes.

 

”Oh. You’re finally awake. Are you alright?” Loki said to them. The person was nervous.

 

”Y-yes. By the way...you did not have to bring me into the tent but I thank you for that.” The person said to them, nervously. Loki personally found _his_ voice adorable. At least, the person was a guy as far as he could tell but was not going to assume anything.

 

“You are welcome. What is your name?” Loki said back and then asked. The person blushed.

 

”Soma. ...What is your name?” Soma answered then asked him a question as well. 

 

“My name is Loki.” Loki replied to him. Soma’s eyes widened and he stepped out of the tent.

 

”Loki. As in the God of Trickery?” Soma asked as he walked over to him. Loki nodded.

 

”You know about me?” Loki asked a question back? Soma nodded. 

 

“I have always been fascinated by you but I never knew what you looked like. I heard _rumors_ about you so that is know how about you. ...You’re quite handsome, to be perfectly honest.” Soma said to him. Soma was not the only one who thought the other person was fascinating around here.

 

”I...I find you quite... _different_ but in a good way.” Loki explained to him, secretly felling a little flustered.

 

“Why in the nine realms is wrong with me?! Why is this person making me feel this way?” Loki thought to himself. Soma walked over to one of the sides of the Loki.

 

”May I sit next to you?” Soma asked him.

 

”By all mean, please do.” Loki replied to him. Soma nodded and sat down next to the Trickster. Loki could not stop looking st the man. There was something about Soma that just made Loki feel amazed. Besides, him being able to transform into a dragon. Loki looked at him.

 

”So...what are you exactly?” Loki suddenly asked.

 

”Pardon?” Soma asked him. Loki turned his head to look at him.

 

”You can shapeshift into a dragon but when you transform back, you fall unconscious. Are you a shapeshifter or a sorcerer?” Loki explained then asked. Soma looked up at him as well.

 

”Both. It is sort of hard to explain but I can shapeshifter and do magic. I also can summon weapons as well. My favorite are swords, though, I can use all kinds of weapons, swords have always had a special place in my heart.” Soma explained to him as well.

 

”Interesting. I do want to get to know him more.” Loki thought to himself.

 

”Where do you come from? What realm?” Loki asked another couple of questions.

 

”I come from a far away one. One that is not known in any of the nine realms. The realm I come from is known for dragon  warriors. Unlike me...I am not that much of a warrior myself but I am rare for when it comes to my people.” Soma answered.

 

”Rare in what way?” Loki asked again.

 

”As you can see...I am very short for a dragon warrior. Usually, dragon warriors are muscular and very tall. Much more taller.” Soma explained to him.

 

”But you are muscular. Well...as far as I can see.” Loki said to him. Soma blushed.

 

”Yes but...I am not that muscular compared to the others. Also...after so many things happened in my realm, I decided to leave it. There was not much going on for me after my parents died.” Soma said back.

 

“I understand.” Loki told him.

 

”You do?” Soma asked. Loki nodded.

 

”My Mother was killed in a fight. She was the only person in my life that mattered to me, though as of recent events, I think she felt ashamed of me. I have not been such a good child or a person. Though, I did not have much of a choice.” Loki replied to him. Soma felt so bad for him. Whether it was a trick or not, Soma felt bad but Soma was pretty good at telling if someone was tricking him or not.

 

”My Mother was killed in a fight, too. Trying to protect me but I should have been protecting her. I tried but the person who killed my parents was stronger than me. Last time I heard, he was poisoned by one of his lovers but still...I am not sure if it is true or not. I haven’t see him since then so he is either in hiding or truly dead. Either way, I am not going to find him because I do not want to become triggered by what I saw. It may make me a coward but at the same time...it could make me a madman. ...Is that a bad thing?” Soma explained then asked him. The way Soma looked at him made Loki feel suddenly flushed on his cheeks.

 

”N-no. It doesn’t make you a bad person. And I am so sorry about your parents. It can be really hard to cope with. When did it happen, if you do not mind me asking?” Loki said back to him.

 

”A few years ago but still, it hurts from time to time.” Soma replied.

 

”And that is okay to feel. Death is something that each person has different feelings about. And it is also okay to not be able to totally feel “over it”. Some people don’t. ....Sorry if I am upsetting you with this. I truly do not mean to.” Loki told him. Soma smiled at him. 

 

“It is fine and actually, I never really talked about it so this actually feels nice to do this. Even if it with someone who I do not know really well...yet.” Soma spoke.

 

”I am glad you feel like you can talk to me. Usually, I out people off nor they want to do anything with me.” Loki suddenly said to him.

 

”I am the same way. I tend to put people off as well for some reason. Not sure why but I do at times. I guess, we are just outcasts but in a way...it is not a bad thing. Also, I tend to be quiet at times and stay out of the way. Always Have since I was a kid.” Soma explained to him.

 

”Me, too. I never was one for crowds as a kid nor really wanted to participate in parties and such. As long as I was reading a book, I felt fine..until recently.” Loki said back.

 

”What happened recently?” Soma asked.

 

”Well, I should say “recently”, it is more within the last few years. I found I was adopted and also...my “father” did not really care about me. He just wanted to use me as a relic against the Johtun and nothing else. It made me end up just becoming nothing more than a puppet as I left Asgard for a while and met a guy who manipulated me to do his bidding in Midgard. People died because of it and it something that I truly do regret but it was not because I wanted to but because my mind thought I had to without even giving it a second thought. I wish that I could back in time and change it but sadly, I can not do that. ...You must think of me as a terrible person, now.” Loki explained to him as well. Soma shook his head.

 

”It doesn’t make me like you any less. I understand. We all have done things that we wish we would not have done, whether it was against our will or not. We just need to learn from it a d it will make us a better person for it.” Soma said to him. Loki was starting to really like this guy.

 

”Say...would you like to travel with me? I wouldn’t mind it at all.” Loki asked him. Soma blushed.

 

”You would not a person like me tagging along with you?” Soma asked him back. Loki smiled.

 

”Not at all. I actually think it would be a delight having you come along. Plus...I would like to get to know you more...if that is okay with you.” Loki replied to him. Soma smiled back.

 

”I...I would like that. Very much.” Soma said back to him. This made Loki feel happy. Really happy. The two men sat outside of the tent for a little more decking to head to sleep. They were going to need some sleep if they were going to head out at dawn. Loki was not sure what was to come or if this was fate for the two of them meeting but whatever it was, it made him think and feel excited as well. He just also hoped that after all of this, Soma still would like to be around him. Same with Soma for when it comes to Loki but only time will tell. For now.

 

**The End**

 


End file.
